


Sensual

by MintFlavoured



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintFlavoured/pseuds/MintFlavoured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid helps Vincent wash his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my older shorts, a few years old.

On the day it was raining lightly outside, muggy and dim, the town was quiet as the majority of people migrated to the local tavern, to watch and wait out the rain. 

Inside the Highwind residence, Cid leant against the open door of the steam-aired bathroom, a bottle of light beer in hand as he propped a leg behind the other and watched the muscles on his partner’s back ripple as he showered. Their relationship had formed a connection that had no need for locks or even closed doors, too comfortable in their lives to even bother. Cid observed the contours of his partner’s back, gazing at the beautiful lines as torrents of soapy water slid down to a magnificently shaped backside. He couldn’t recall the last time he had sat back and simply watched Vincent, to fully appreciate the man’s body. Well, not all wet and soapy, anyway. A distinct tingle ran down to his groin, as it did almost every time he set his blue eyes on Vincent’s naked body, but he ignored it in favor of entertaining himself with the way the man cleaned his long hair, enjoying the sight of those dark strands slide down his shoulder blades like black ink. His one good hand combed through the heavy curtain, trying to rinse out the shampoo suds. The gauntlet rested safely by his side, glinting in the cascade of water.

Setting the near-empty beer bottle down on the carpeted hallway floor, Cid padded silently into the steamy room to his lover, and as Vincent reached to the small shelf for another bottle Cid grabbed it, too. Vincent looked back at him.

“Let me,” Cid offered, a soft but trademark grin on his face.

Releasing the bottle Vincent offered what little he could make of a smile as he looked away again, dutifully waiting as Cid stripped off the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing and squeezed out a glob of goo into his hand. He set the bottle down and distributed the conditioner into Vincent’s hair, massaging the man’s scalp slowly with circular motions. His partner’s shoulder’s relaxed visibly, white bubble clusters slopped onto his lean muscles and Cid watched them as they traveled down to the perfect mounds of Vincent’s buttocks. The water spray from the shower had painted Cid’s chest with a thin sheen, and moisture from the heat had collected in the dip of his spine, encouraging him to ditch the rest of his clothes, but his intention wasn’t in the bedroom department…yet.

Rinsing out the conditioner, Cid ran his work-hardened fingers through the length of the gunman’s long hair, feeling the residual gel still captured in the depths. He leaned in closer to Vincent’s ear, noticing the man’s eyes had closed. He looked thoroughly content. Cid grinned.

“You enjoyin’ that?” He murmured, working his hands back along the top of the gunman’s scalp.

“Mm…”

Convinced his hair was clean, Cid grabbed the shower gel and unloaded a generous amount of blue _‘For Men’_ into his palm. He lathered it into a thick foam, starting at Vincent’s shoulders, giving them a couple of squeezes before sliding down his arms sensually. The skin was slick and smooth, and felt great against Cid’s palms. He ran his hands firmly around the gunman’s ribcage, kneading the toned muscles. Vincent arched his back and moaned, a sight and sound that traveled straight to Cid’s groin. He barely managed to suppress a moan of his own.

With a last run around the man’s side Cid retracted his hands, immediately missing the feel of that skin. Vincent turned around, his expression questioning.

“Am I finished?” He asked, his underlying tone sending a wave of arousal to Cid’s already awakened length. Cid was pulling off his socks.

“Not yet,” the pilot smirked, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his lean legs. He kicked off the last of his clothes and stepped into the shower, arms snaking around his partner. “I haven’t given you _my_ gel.”

 

END


End file.
